Kirlia
| name='Kirlia'| jname=(キルリア Kirlia)| image= | ndex=#281| evofrom=Ralts| evointo=Gardevoir or Gallade| gen=Generation III| pronun= Ker-Li'-ah | hp=38| atk=35| def=35| satk=65| sdef=55| spd=50| total=278| species=Emotion Pokémon| type= | height=2'07"| weight=44.5 lbs| ability=Synchronize *Trace| color=White| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Kirlia (キルリア Kirlia) is a -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Ralts, who evolves starting at level 20. Kirlia have two possible evolutionary forms, Gardevoir and Gallade. Kirlia can evolve into a Gardevoir starting at level 30. In order for a Kirlia to evolve into Gallade, Kirlia must be male and must be exposed to a Dawn Stone. Appearance Kirlia are a small, humanoid Pokémon. Its upper body an arms are completely white, while its waist and legs are light green in color. Around its waist, Kirlia appear to be wearing a mini-skirt, similar in appearance to a classical tutu. Its light green "hair" is lengthier than that of its pre-evolved form and somewhat resembles a bob cut. Kirlia's hair covers the middle portion of its face, though still revealing its red eyes. The red horns that were previously located in the center of Ralts' head, are now located on either side of Kirlia's head giving it the appearance of large hair clasps. However,its appearance can be rumored to be a ballet dancer. Kirlia seems giving a look-a-like to Cosmo. Special Abilities Kirlia can have the ability Synchronize or Trace. Synchronize is an ability that will pass on a status effect to the opponent Pokémon. Outside of battle, this ability create a 50% chance of meeting a wild Pokémon with the same nature if the user is in the lead. Trace is an ability that will copy the first opponents ability when in battle. Anime Kirlia made a cameo in the episode Do I Hear a Ralts? In Lights Camerupt Action, ''Kirlia is referred to as' "Princess"''', much like a parody to Super Mario Bros.. Kirlia :Princess Toadstool Exploud : Koopaling Plusle :Mario Minun : Luigi Games Pokédex Entries | name=Kirlia| ruby=It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain.| sapphire=Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery.| emerald=A Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings.| firered=The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy.| leafgreen=The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy.| diamond=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy.| pearl=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy.| platinum=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy.| }} Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Evolved pokemon